


The Lists

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [6]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, Mild Language, Only Marked Teen Thanks to One Bad Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Biana and Dex get their lists.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The List - Dex

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two-- Biana's part-- was previously published as the second one-shot in "The Big One Hundred," my mini-celebration for my hundredth fic.

He had been talking with Keefe when it happened.

"DEX!" came the shout from downstairs, "THERE'S SOMETHING HERE FOR YOU!"

Another voice piped up. "REX! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO TELL HIM!"

"YOUR MATCH LIST IS HERE FOR YOU!" Lex hollered, "ARE YOU READY TO SEE IF THEY THINK YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND ARE GOOD FOR EACH OTHER?"

Dex sighed loudly. "I'll be down in a minute. AND NO LOOKING AT MY LIST UNTIL THEN!"

For some reason, the triplets were far more excitable than usual about this, constantly teasing their older brother about matches and love and such. In fact, they seemed a lot more excited about this than Dex himself, or Kesler, or Juline. Or even all of them combined.

He had never exactly wanted to register, all of his friends knew that. It would've been his own little "Fuck you" to the system, a sort of payback for all of the difficulty and prejudices his parents had endured, no thanks to the matchmakers in question. And yet, Kesler had managed to talk him out of the little rebellious act.

 _"You have an ability that you manifested,"_ he had reasoned some time ago, _"you might as well register so that there's a better chance that you won't be part of a bad match. Give your future wife the chance to live without prejudices like the ones your mother has had to endure."_

And so Dex had begrudgingly done it; he'd registered and gone through the full packet and everything.

He sighed, setting down his Imparter. "I'll have to call you back, Keefe."

Keefe flashed his trademark smirk. "Yeah, I heard. You think she'll be on your list?"

"One can only hope," he murmured, "look, I'll let you know later, okay?"

Keefe's blond head bobbed in a nod of sorts. "Yeah, sure. See you later, Dexinator."

Dex was about to make a quip about trying to find a better nickname-- or, better yet, just use his _name_ ; all the nicknames that Keefe came up with for him were so lame and decidedly not him-- but the older boy's image flickered away. So he sat up instead, stretching his arms before standing and heading downstairs.

His whole family was standing around the table: his mother, leaning into his father's touch, a scroll in her hand... His matches. The triplets formed a sort of half-circle near his parents, awaiting their older brother's arrival. He stepped up to Juline.

"Don't be surprised if she's not on this list," Kesler said softly, "or on the next one... Maybe even any of them."

Juline chimed in: "We know that you love Biana, and we understand that those are going to be the names of people you don't know, let alone care for..."

Dex sighed. " _This is all just a precaution in order to assure status._ I know, Mom."

He gently took the list from her, carefully opening it. He scanned the names-- pulling a face when he saw Stina Heks's name there, near the top-- before just... Stopping.

"Dex?" his mother asked, frowning.

"Biana," he murmured, studying the name in disbelief, "Biana Harlow Vacker."

Bex moved to his side, peering over his shoulder before clarifying for the others: "SHE'S ON HIS LIST!"

"Really?" Juline asked, "what number?"

"... Seventeen," he said softly, disbelief edging his tone, "she was their seventeenth choice for me."

Kesler smiled a little, going to pat his son on the back. He looked about ready to say something when Dex blinked.

"I'm sorry, guys... I should probably go hail her really quick. And maybe the others. I'm pretty sure Keefe and Fitz-- or maybe it was Tam?-- had set up some sort of bet..."

Juline laughed, quickly hugging him. "Of course. Just try and make it quick, okay? Dinner will be ready soon."

Dex nodded, already beginning to head up the stairs. "Yes, Mom. Of course."


	2. The List - Biana

Biana stared at the sealed scroll in her hands, trying not to freak out. She didn't want this. There were a lot of people in the Lost Cities, many of whom she knew they could potentially match her with... And yet she had a gut feeling that none of the names on her list would be the one she so desperately wanted to see.

It was weird, admitting that she hoped to see a Dizznee on her list-- years ago, her hope had been to be matched to someone considerably higher up on the scale... But then she'd gotten to know Dex better, becoming his friend before stupidly falling for him. And her mind had been made up recently: no matter what the list said, she would remain loyal to him.

The two had already been dating for a while, and Biana was almost positive that he was the one for her. The only reason she had the stupid list in the first place was her family's insistence that she at least check to be sure he wasn't on it... A hope that wasn't necessarily logical to have, and everyone knew it.

She sighed deeply before pulling out her Imparter to hail Dex. Maybe he could help calm her nerves...

He picked up on the first ring. "Bi?"

She smiled a little, especially when she saw just how tired and disheveled he looked. "... Long day?"

"You can say that," he agreed, brushing some strawberry-blond hair out of his eyes, "I'm excited for Dad to get back on his feet..."

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"How about you? You look a little stressed..."

Biana simply held up the list by means of explanation. About a week ago, they'd done this for him-- she had somehow managed to get on his list, at a surprising seventeen.

Dex bit his ljp. "... Oh."

She nodded a little. "Yeah... I'm terrified to open it."

"Don't be," he finally said, "I mean, whether they think we're a good match or not... I don't care. I think we're a good match; that counts more than a stupid list, right?"

Biana forced herself to nod. "Of course."

He frowned, noticing the look on her face. "Bi?"

"Right. Sorry. I..."

"If you're this nervous about it, don't open it. You're number seventeen for me; that should count for something, okay?"

She nodded but remained silent, looking at the scroll in front of her. Then she took a deep breath, meeting her boyfriend's gaze through the screen 

"... Count me in?"

He nodded before: "Three... Two... One."

She tore the seal off, opening the paper and quickly scanning all of the names. She recognized several of them, but none of them were his. She quickly made it to the bottom of the list and saw... She blinked in disbelief, reading and rereading.

"One hundred."

"Huh?"

"Number one hundred," she repeated, looking up at him, "the hundredth name on the list. Dexter Alvin Dizznee."

Dex nodded before blinking. "Wait... Seriously?"

She nodded, holding it up so he could see for himself. He too read and reread his name, the shock evident in his expression.

"I... Wow."

She laughed. "Definitely 'wow.' I thought for sure you'd be on a later list... If at all."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

His periwinkle eyes met her teal ones, both gazes suddenly alight with newfound hope and excitement. The grin on Dex's face was as bright as the morning sun, and Biana couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her face as she watched him through her screen.

"I love you, Dex."

If it was possible, his smile grew wider. "... I love you too, Bi. So much."

And then they began talking, a normal conversation that probably would've happened with or without the list. Like everything and nothing had changed. And yet, in the back of both their minds, they knew it had. And they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.


End file.
